Written in Pencil
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram's relationship are going well... Yuri has thought of a way to commuicate with Wolfram... Read if you want to know more... Yuuram. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! or Watanuki and Domeki from xxxHOLiC.

A/N: This one's pretty long! I hope you enjoy it! A bit of a cross-over with xxxHOLiC but I didn't take the others away from the show! Only Watanuki and Domeki... Please Read & Review.

* * *

Written in Pencil

Things are working out just fine... Yuri and Wolfram seemed to spend more time with each other... A few days ago, Yuri told his feelings for Wolfram but he still didn't propose, not yet. Now, they're slowly building a relationship that they try to make stronger day by day. You could say that they are almost inseparable. But there's always the case about Yuri's studies on Earth... Luckily, Yuri thought of a way they could still communicate, even though he's not there...

"Wolf, while I'm gone, do your best to stay near any water sources you could find. Yuri said.

"Why?" The blonde asked as he changed into his frilly, pink nightgown.

"Because tomorrow while I'm in Earth, I'll send messages to you..." Yuri looked away. "I'll send them in small bottles, so that the letters won't get wet."

"You can look now..." Wolfram said as he approached his fiancé. "I see, but how could I reply to those messages you'll be sending?"

Yuri looked at Wolfram who just sat beside him on the bed. He gave him a grin; Wolfram got the message and sighed.

"You don't know, do you?" Wolfram asked with a smile.

"I haven't got to that part yet..." Yuri laid his head on Wolfram's lap. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. At least I would know what you're doing..." Wolfram began running his fingers through the double-black's hair.

'Well, that's true." Yuri sat up again and smiled.

"You have to wake up early tomorrow." Wolfram pecked on Yuri's lips. "Good night, Yuri."

"Good night, Wolf." Yuri crawled on the bed; Wolfram did the same as he did.

They slept peacefully that night, if you ignore the kicks and punches that Wolfram gave Yuri.

* * *

Morning came and Yuri was ready to face the challenges of today. He left Wolfram note before he left. He went to the baths and summoned a portal and jumped in. As usual, he arrived in their bathroom.

The lights were turned off, so it was hard to walk in the darkness. Slowly, he got up and reached for a towel. He was in luck; there was a towel close to the tub. he dried himself up and wrapped himself around with the towel. He opened the door and the darkness continued its reign over the hallway. Carefully, he ventured into the hallway, hoping that there would be a source of light near him. The more he ventured in, the more his vision of a source of light grew at one side of the walls. He figured that it was the living room. And he was right; the living room door greeted him by opening itself. But that was quite impossible, doors can't greet nor could they open by themselves, someone must be opening the door in slow motion...

"Oh, Yu-chan, I'm glad to see you this early in the morning!" Jenifer tightly embraced her son.

"Oh, glad to see you too, mom." Yuri squeaked as he let his mother squeeze him with the embrace.

"What time is it?" Yuri asked.

Jenifer released him with a smile on her face.

"It's 6 in the morning and the sun is going to rise any minute now." She looked at the sun through the glass sliding door.

"Thanks." Yuri said. "I'm going upstairs to dress up"

"You don't need to Yu-chan. I already prepared your clothes right over there." She pointed at the folded clothes on the sofa.

"Thanks again, mom."

"Don't mention it and Yu-chan, call me mama."

Yuri sweat-dropped and went over to the sofa to get the prepared clothes. He went out of the room and went back to the bathroom. There, he changed into his clothes; he didn't want anyone see him in his birthday suit so early in the morning, even his mom.

Out he goes again and in the living room he goes. He spotted a pen, a pencil and a piece paper on the table. He figured that his mom was computing her groceries and was listing thing that needed to buy. She liked to do addition and subtraction the old-fashioned way. He wasn't much of a writer but he did promise Wolfram to write letters to him. He took a piece of paper and wrote on it. He wasn't poetic but something about his letter was different with how others would write it. The 'To my dearest Wolfram' and 'Love, Yuri' were written in ink but the others were written in pencil.

The paper was folded and rolled into a scroll so that it would fit in the small bottle. Yuri headed over the sink, plugged the drain, filled it with water, placed the bottles and sent it to Shin Makoku.

Jenifer spotted her son doing something and decided to ignore it and made him help her in the kitchen.

"Yu-chan, would you help mommy in cooking breakfast?" She called.

"I'm coming." Yuri unplugged the drain and helped his mother out.

* * *

Cooking breakfast didn't take a long time to do. Yuri set the table as Jenifer prepared the food. Once they're done, both of them sat down on the couch.

"How are things going in the other world?" Jenifer asked.

"Things are going great. The alliance between humans and mazokus is growing exceedingly." Yuri started. "It is indeed great news but the amount of paper work increased as well..."

Jenifer giggled as she thought about her youngest son growing up so fast.

"That's good news..." She beamed at her son. "How are things going on between you and Wolfu-chan?"

Yuri blushed and Jenifer's eyes were twinkling ever so brightly.

"We-I-I-I already confessed to him..." Yuri blushed harder. "We seem to get along better than before."

"That's great news! Tell me, how did you propose to him?"

"I-I haven't yet..."

"Oh, when will you propose, then?"

"I'm hoping today..."

Miko stood up with a smile on her face. Yuri looked at his mother with curiosity in his mind.

"I'll go wake Uma-chan up. And, good luck." She winked.

Yuri stopped blushing and smiled.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent to study a lesson or two. Studying a few lessons was better than studying none. He packed up his things and went out with his bicycle. He didn't want to be late for school.

When he arrived, it was almost bell. He parked his bike outside and ran as fast as he can and made sure that he made it in time. He didn't want to be late for the first lesson; the high school teachers nowadays are strict and don't want to be locked outside of your own classroom.

* * *

"That wimp..." Wolfram mumbled in his sleep.

Wolfram hasn't awakened yet. Time has passed in Shin Makoku but it wasn't _that_ long since Yuri left. A miracle happened since the blonde's body wasn't spread across his sleeping area; it must be considered as a miracle, right? In fact, he was all curled up in a ball near the night table. On the table was a glass filled with water.

The water inside began to form a little whirlpool and just like a cannonball, the bottle that Yuri sent escaped the glass and landed on Wolfram. The blonde lazily opened his eyes and got up. He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer vision of his surroundings. The sleeve of his nightgown loosely fell down his shoulder as he looked around. With a sigh, he could tell that Yuri was gone. He looked down and saw a bottle with a piece of paper inside of it.

"So this is what Yuri was talking about..." Wolfram picked up the bottle.

He unscrewed the cork on the bottle and emptied it. Out goes the letter and on the table goes the bottle.

"Let's see now..." He mumbled as he mused over the scroll.

He read what it says and a smile came across his face.

"That wimp..." he mumbled as he returned the piece of paper on its rightful place, inside the bottle. 'He always has a way to cheer me up."

Even if he was satisfied with the latter, there was still a question bothering him. Why was the content written in pencil and the others in ink? He won't be able to find out till the wimp returns... It was good to have a healthy curiosity.

* * *

The lessons ended quickly and there was no a quiz in sight. Things went pretty well for him. And it was recess; sure, there's a long line on the snack bar and the bullies were waiting for him to come out to pay up, but at least he can send another message on the other side.

The letter was made during Physics class. He wasn't like those people who have nothing better to do but listen to the teacher in front. It was nice to know that he had time to send a letter to his beloved one before facing the trouble outside the cubicle he was in.

Oh, didn't I mention that the bullies were still looking forward to the money they're going to get from Yuri? Ever since that swirly incident, they have been stalking the double-black for their 'payment' from him. It was a pain that those guys were still after him. But at least, he was still capable of paying his 'debt'.

There was also this guy who covered up for Yuri when he made the later. The thought 'Why is it only guys who are attracted to me' was hovering inside his head. That guy was asking a whole day with him. For Yuri, it was like the guy was asking him for a date and that he was the girl! The guy said that he'll wait for Yuri's answer by the end of lunch. He can't wait to refuse!

But first things first; he needs to send the letter before facing all the troubles outside. Yuri dropped the bottle in the toilet and transported it to Shin Makoku. Of course, he wasn't were it is headed but at least he was able to send it before the bullies burst in the door open and start their 'tax collecting'.

* * *

It has been 3 days since Yuri's first letter had been sent. Ever since that day, Wolfram had a cup of tea with him... He wanted to be able to get the message as soon as it was sent. He was walking in the hallways when a bottle appeared in his cup. A smile settled on the blonde's face. He rushed to his room to have some privacy. After all, if Günter were to find out that Yuri sent a letter, the lilac haired advisor would snatch it away from his hands He opened the bottle and read the message. The smile disappeared and rage took over. Writing about bullies and gay classmates wasn't a good idea for Yuri to do. He clenched his hands to form fists.

"If I found out that you accepted that offer, I swear that I'll kill him!" Wolfram shouted in anger.

It's not only Yuri's gay classmate that he was bothered about. He was also worried because of the bullies. He did see those bullies before and their appearances were stored in his mind. He swore that if those undignified fools lay an offensive finger on his wimp; he'll make them experience hell's worst floor/stage.

How angry he might be with Yuri, there will always be a side of him that will forgive and protect him.

"Yuri, take care of yourself..." Wolfram whispered before going out of his room.

* * *

Yuri was glad that today was the last day he'll ever pay those guys... It was also a relief that his gay classmate cancelled the 'date'. It seemed that the guy had some other boy classmate he has a crush on... So, it wasn't that bad after all.

"_I'm glad that the teacher decided to give us a day to the study the lesson for the quiz..." _Yuri thought as he unpacked his lunch.

Since his pocket money was spent to pay a debt; it was smart of him to prepare his own lunch. He remembered that he should thank the guy who gave him the recipe for Inari sushi.

"_Who was that guy again...? What was his name? Hm...Was it Watanuki? Yeah, that's the guy! I should thank him when I see him."_ He thought as started eating his meal.

Recently, Yuri bumped into this guy named Watanuki. After the little accident, they became good friends, when he told him about the bully incident, Watanuki suggested about the lunch box idea... So, it wasn't Yuri who was practical after all, it was Watanuki.

After eating, the double-black started to write another letter to Wolfram. But this time, he decided not to write _everything_ that happened... Writing about dissecting a frog, mixing dangerous chemicals, a classmate fainting, a classmate you turned out to be allergic to one of the chemicals who burst into hives and having acid almost spill on you aren't the things that you should write to a concerned and over-protective lover...

He just wrote about his other experiences... It wasn't as long as the others, but it was good enough... In the bottle goes the scroll and in his pocket go his pen and his pencil. He went to the comfort room and sent it to the other world. He went out and hurried to class...

* * *

It has been 5 days since the last message has been sent and Wolfram was worried sick. He even went to the temple to bombard Shinou with questions the original king doesn't know the answers. Unsatisfied, he went back to the castle and thought that it might do him good.

Questions and accusations passed through his head. He was desperate. He wanted to see Yuri. He needs to hear his wimp's voice. With a sigh, he retired to his room and stared at the glass.

... ... ... ... ...

Nothing came. Wolfram looked at the window and looked at the glass again.

... ... pop!

A little bottle emerged from the water and floated on the water's surface.

Wolfram picked the bottle up and eagerly removed its cork. He read the letter and smiled. Just through the letter, he could already imagine Yuri's voice reading the letter's contents. He looked at the edge of the paper and a little chibi form of Yuri and a chibi of himself. He smiled even wider... Then he noticed it again...the contents were in pencil but the image and greetings were in ink.

Yuri was up to something and Wolfram could feel it... Whatever it was, he'll let slide. He placed the scroll in the bottle and he placed the sealed bottle inside his drawer and lied on his bed, without any complaint.

* * *

The hours passed so quickly and it was already dismissal. Yuri wasn't one of the 'Go Home Early' club. He had a part time job in a fast food chain and he was going to be late if he doesn't hurry.

Luck was really on his side today, he arrived with only a minute to spare. This was also his last day as well... That means that he'll get paid and get that ring he had been working hard on. The jewellery shop owner wasn't as kind as she looked. He pleaded for 4 straight days just for her to reserve it. But sadly, his efforts were wasted because she said she won't do it, plain and simple. Her last words about the topic were: Whoever was willing to pay for it with the correct amount the day he/she wants it, it's his/hers already.

"_Maybe if I worked extra hard today, my pay would increase!" _Yuri thought as he registered in his card.

Yes, he worked as hard as he could possibly can. He even made it in the Employee of the Month. It was a shame that it was his last day... When Yuri was on his way to the counter, he saw his friend lining up with one of his friends with him... He decided t manage the empty counter, the employee-less counter, which was Watanuki's line was.

"What can I get for you, sir?" Yuri asked with a smile.

The blue eyed teen looked at Yuri and a smiled appeared. Watanuki seemed to ignore the question and asked something else.

"How did it go?"

"It went nicely... Oh, I almost forgot; here, you can have your recipe card back." Yuri said as he gave it to the other teen.

"We'll have two hamburgers, please." The guy who was with Watanuki said.

"Domeki, will you just shut up?" Watanuki turned to his friend. "Don't interrupt us when we're talking!

Yuri ignored Watanuki's ranting and punched in the order. He got two hamburgers and placed them in the plastic which has the company's logo on it.

"Here you go." He said cheerfully since his boss was watching. "That'll be a hundred yen."

"Thanks." Domeki paid the bill as he tried to block Watanuki's complaints with his hands on his ears.

Domeki left as he dragged Watanuki away with him.

Yuri was done with his shift and received his pay. It was a good amount, 12,000 yen, to be exact. He could buy a ring and have some extra change that will go in his savings in the bank.

Yuri arrived too late, the ring had been sold and the store keeper wasn't sorry at all. His smile disappeared... But something caught his eye. A gold ring with an emerald centrepiece was sitting there, waiting for the right person to notice it. It reminded him his fiancé's eyes and thought that it will be the perfect replacement.

"How much is it?" Yuri as he pointed at the ring.

"8,000 yen, it costs 8,000 yen." The shop keeper said flatly.

"I'll take it!" Yuri said happily.

* * *

"He said that he'll be back today!" Wolfram shouted.

Conrad can't keep his brother calm anymore. It has been a month since Yuri sent him a bottled letter. Nothing or no one can keep him calm anymore. The brown haired soldier sighed; he didn't have any other choice. He has to show his brother Yuri's secret stash of love letters for him.

"Wolfram, I have to show you something." Conrad dragged Wolfram to Yuri's office.

"What is it, Lord Weller?" Wolfram asked.

"You'll see..." Conrad said with a knowing smile.

Conrad opened the last drawer of Yuri's desk and removed. Wolfram's eyes widened when he saw the pile of envelopes that were waiting to be revealed. The blonde grabbed one and read what's inside. He noticed the same style Yuri applies with the one he sends to him.

Conrad smiled, it was a relief to see that his brother calm again. He knew that when Yuri finds out about this, he'll be really angry. He saw his brother laugh as he read the letters. One by one, the letters were read and each of them gave the blonde prince a smile.

"That wimp, trying to keep all these letters from me, he should've known better." Wolfram said with a smile. '"I know he's not a born writer, but he should try writing humour stories..."

Wolfram put the letters back in the envelope and the envelopes in the secret stash. He put the drawer back in its original container, the desk and embraced his brother. Conrad was surprised at first but second later, he embraced him back.

"Thank you, brother, for telling me about this..." Wolfram said.

"You're most welcome..." Conrad replied.

Wolfram released him before anyone saw them. Smiles appeared on their faces.

"How about we go back to the fountain, maybe he's already there." Conrad suggested.

Wolfram nodded and left the office. Conrad followed him.

* * *

Yuri was supposed to go and get changed before he goes back to the other world. But, like I said, it was supposed to. Since he was far too excited to go back, when someone bumped him and sent him falling down the river bank, only to land to a lake, a portal was summoned and down the portal he goes.

Yuri arrived at the fountain all wet and was greeted by the fountain's statue pouring _more_ water all over him. Wolfram looked back and ran over to his very wet fiancé for him to embrace tightly.

"Wolfram, get off me, you'll get wet." Yuri complained.

"I'm already wet and I don't care." The blonde replied. "I'm glad you came back already. I was really worried about you!"

"I'm sorry for making you worry..." Yuri aid as he tried to stand up. "Wolfram, do you mind getting off me, so I can stand?"

Wolfram released him and crossed his arms. Yuri stood up and helped the blonde up. Yuri smiled; he knew why Wolfram was upset. Yuri leaned closer to his fiancé and pecked his lips. When he withdrew himself, the blonde faced him and kissed him for all he was worth, and he is worth a LOT.

"Take it...easy...Wolfram." Yuri said in between gasps of air that was essential for him to take to survive.

"Don't you know how long it waited for you, so that I could do that to you?" Wolfram asked. "38 days, 13 hours and 39 minutes!"

Yuri blinked twice. How could a person be so detailed in answering how long it was for him to get there? He didn't know how, but he did know one thing. It's better to give an angry Wolfram what he wants. Yuri returned the kisses the blonde gave him 5 fold. Once they pulled back, Wolfram was really satisfied.

"I'm sorry for making you wait long..." Yuri said.

"It's alright... I know that you have your studies to worry about." Wolfram said as he stepped out of the fountain.

"You know, that's not the only reason why I stayed there for a long time..." Yuri said as he stepped out of the fountain as well.

"What's the other reason?" Wolfram asked the double-black.

Yuri knelt down and held a box in his hands. He looked up to look at the blonde's reaction to this.

"To plan on when I will say 'Will you marry me'." Yuri said.

Instead of crying and start being speechless, Wolfram knelt down with a smirk on his face. He slapped him on the left cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Tell me, what's your answer to that? Be careful on what you answer because your answer will be the same as mine." Wolfram's smirk turned into a smile.

Yuri embraced his fiancé tightly and whispered his answer.

"Yes... I'll be more than happy to be your husband."

"Then, that's my answer... I love you, Yuri..."

"I too, Wolf, me too..."

The parted soon after Yuri said his line. Yuri slid the ring onto Wolfram's finger as Wolfram kissed the part where he slapped Yuri. The blonde ha to admit, he _did_ slap him pretty hard.

"Yuri, I just have one question..." Wolfram said.

Before Yuri could reply, a gust of wind blew in their direction. It made them feel cold and shiver. Conrad came just in time to give them towels to wrap themselves around with. They went into the castle and changed their clothes. Once they were in proper attire, the couple made themselves comfortable in the sitting room which had a fireplace in it. Wrapped around with blankets, they snuggled each other as Conrad left.

"What's your question?" Yuri asked as he stared at the green orbs that was looking at him.

"I'm just curious... Why is your –"

"Writing style is different?" Yuri completed. "It's because I think that words can be controlled and manipulated. "You can't them back, once said."

Wolfram nodded and leaned closer to Yuri.

"Feelings aren't like words...you can't control them or manipulate them..." Yuri continued. "But they need each other to express themselves."

"Please go on." Wolfram said quietly.

"I thought that if words can be manipulated since and you can't take them back, why don't write them in pencil...?" Yuri continued. "If I write them in pencil, the words that I think shouldn't place there could be erased and be forgotten... And I wrote the words 'To my dearest Wolfram' and 'Love Yuri' in ink because I want them to stay forever..."

"Someone might erase my message but they can't erase the fact that you are very dear to me and whatever I wrote there was sent with love... You could say that I've been saying 'I love you' every time I've writing to you without even knowing it."

"I see... Now I understand how it works..." Wolfram smiled. "I see that your theory is right and that I understand you much better now..."

"A friend told me that words can be vicious...but they can be kind and gentle..." Yuri said and kissed his forehead.

"He's right... I think I should restrain myself from calling you a wimp..." At that, the both of them laughed and enjoyed the warmth that they have in their hearts...

**The End**A/N (supposed to be):

* * *

Q: Can you give us an example of one of the bottled letters Yuri gave Wolfram?

A: No, he won't let me take a peek.

"That's right!" Wolfram shouted.

"You're just behind me, you don't have to shout!" I said.

"Well, you could say that shouting at you is my revenge..."

"For what?"

"Look behind you...."

I looked behind me and saw him in a dress.

"And that's my fault because..."

"Don't you remember you other story?!"

"You mean The -"

"Yes... now complete your Author's notes and ignore me."

"You mean that's not a prop to scare me?"

"No, it's not a prop and this is reality!"

"Okay, okay..."

Now you know... I can't give an example... And if you have questions, feel free to ask... R&R...


End file.
